As used in the context of the present patent application, the term "guardsman" is defined to mean:
"any person of either gender whose one forearm (usually employed at the rightward-forearm) wields a manually repulsion weapon toward a forwardly-positioned hostile assailant, and whose other forearm (usually employed at the leftward-forearm) wieldably maneuvers an assailant-defensive shield". PA1 (a) generally co-parallel upright forward-surface (11) and rearward-surface (12) and coincidentally therewith: PA1 (b) mounted at and extending rearwardly of the main-body rearward- surface (12) elevationally between upper-edge (13) and lower-edge (14), and respectively flanking central vertical-axis (10V), ulna-encircling leftward-Forearm band (12B) and a leftward-forearm grasp (12C); and PA1 (c) mounted to and extending directionally forwardly of the main-body forward-surface (11), and between said elevational edges (13) and (14) and directionally transversely between left-edge (15) and right-edge (16), anti-assailant thrustable shield forward protuberance (11P). PA1 (I) in a primary vein, includes , attached to and extending directionally transversely horizontally along the main-body rearward-surface and located adjacently upwardly of the main-body (10) lower-edge (14) and extending a finite-distance rearwardly from the main-body(10) rearward-surface (12),a thighward-engageable means (20), e.g. a lower-bar 21 rearwardly provided with a vertically-extending and medially-located rearward-concavity (22) adapted to nestle a guardsman's anatomical thigh; and PA1 (II) in secondary veins include: attached to and extending directionally horizontally along the main-body rearward-surface (12) and located adjacently downwardly of the main-body upper-edge (13) and extending a finite-distance rearwardly from the main-body (10) rearward-surface (12), protection for the guardsman's facial areas;
In the foregoing regard, the Prior Art appended drawing FIGS. A and B are top-plan and rearward-elevational views, respectively, of rudimentary Prior Art "guardsman shields" incorporating a rudimentary main-body (10) extending uprightly along a central vertical-axis (10V) and which main-body (10) comprises:
(a1) extending directionally transversely and generally horizontally perpendicular to said central vertical-axis (10V), uniplanar horizontal upper-edge (13) and uniplanar horizontal lower-edge (14), PA2 (a2) extending generally co-parallel to and in directionally transversely opposite flanking relationship with said upright central vertical-axis (10V), a uniplanar upright left-edge (15) and a uniplanar upright right-edge (16); PA2 flap-like extensions respectively rearwardly extending from the main-body upper-edge (13), lower-edge (14) and leftward-edge (15), individually augmenting the guardsman's ability to protectably parry a forwardly positioned hostile assailant's offensive thrusts toward a rearwardly positioned guardsman; and an upright rigntward-flap extending forwardly of the main-body (10) upright rightward-edge (16) for augmenting the guardsman's capability to protectably parry a forwardly positioned hostile assailant's offensive thrusts and for also ancillarily protecting the guardsman's right-arm wielding counter-attacking efforts.
Representative prior art shield embodiment 10 described in said drawing FIGS. A and B are deficient/lacking the following capabilities:
(i) primarily lacks guardsman capability for sufficiently opposably offering shield maneuvarability toward a hostile assailant; PA3 (ii) also lacks sufficient protection to the guardsman's facial areas; PA3 (iii) also lacks guardsman capabilities to sufficiently parry a forwardly positioned hostile assailant's assaults toward the shield's upwardly(13), lower(14), and leftward(15) perimeters; and PA3 (iv) also lacks guardsman capability to shield-rightwardly (16) parry a hostile assailant's assaults toward the guardsman's right-arm wielding counter-attack nor to protect the guardsman's counter-attack efforts.